Talk:Story : The first morning
Waking up As soon as you add a note indicating what your character does when they wake up, I'll describe the inn at that time. As soon as your party leaves the inn, I'll transfer you to one of the subpages. Please note that each of the threads has a discussion page on which you can find detals regarding character assignment for that thread. Cheers, --James\Talk 03:29, 26 March 2006 (PST) Apologies for being so slow in posting - as is common at this time of year I have been away from computers all weekend. --OldNick\Talk 12:49, 26 March 2006 (PST) Not to worry, I had been busy myself. I shall leave Bedo eating, rather than advance time any more. I'm sure someone will be down momentarily. :) --James\Talk 13:47, 26 March 2006 (PST) "Momentarily"? Why would I want someone to be down for just a moment? ';-) Any sign of Phaedrus waking up? --OldNick\Talk 00:30, 29 March 2006 (PST) Europe Learns of Tea While tea was at this high level of development in both Japan and China, information concerning this then unknown beverage began to filter back to Europe. Earlier caravan leaders had mentioned it, but were unclear as to its service format or appearance. (One reference suggests the leaves be boiled, salted, buttered, and eaten!) The first European to personally encounter tea and write about it was the Portuguese Jesuit Father Jasper de Cruz in 1560. Portugal, with her technologically advanced navy, had been successful in gaining the first right of trade with China. It was as a missionary on that first commercial mission that Father de Cruz had tasted tea four years before. From a website about the history of tea. : Noooo! How did they LIVE back then? Bathing no more than once per month, *and* NO TEA? What uncivilized philistines people were in the middle ages! --Eirlys 22:03, 29 March 2006 (PST) The drink was ale. Hops also being unknown, so no beer. So, ale for breakfast for lunch and for dinner. Although most people would not really have breakfast either, having instead something small in midmorning and one largish meal in the evening. Upper classes might have wine instead. --JBforMarcus 09:10, 30 March 2006 (PST) ::I understood mead to be popular as well. Is this not the case? (A friend of mine has a BA in Medieval History and said that Ale, Mead and Goat's Milk would all be common drinks --Rencheple 13:10, 30 March 2006 (PST) Minor Immunity (Alcohol)? In the morning, Ambrosius is notably more chirpy than Eirlys (who looks pretty much unaffected by a night's drinking). In fact, his roll, awarded a stress die due to his irresponsible attitude toward a never-before-encountered drink (and one that was personally recommended by a pissed Satyr!) while already somewhat inebriated, resulted in a carouse roll with a fairly staggering total of 41... Feel free to embellish the story; I would. :D :So he is not only not hungover, but he feels really '''GOOD'?'' ::Indeed. We're talking about a near legendary drinking feat... the sort of thing the bar staff will be discussing for years to come. For example - He obviously didn't realise that drinking an entire bottle in one was not the done thing, or that repeating the feat several times in quick succession was never heard of and, prior to this day, considered fatal. Anyway, you are fairly free to interpret the roll in a way that amuses you. It's rather appropriate considering your Con. Have fun. :D --James\Talk 10:52, 25 March 2006 (PST) :Whisky/Whiskey? These days Scottish & Welsh Whiskys are Whisky without an E, and Irish is Whiskey with an E. The tales tell that it came from Ireland in the Vth century, but the first documentary evidence isn't until 1494. Brandy was the real Scottish drink (even if not made there) for many years, but even that is really after the time of our game. ::Oh yes, I'll change the spelling appropriately. According to wikipedia, the first documented appearance of *Scotch whisky* was in 1494, but there are different standards for determining whether a whisky can be called a scotch whisky. The process of distillation was introduced in Caledonia in the 4th or 5th century, so I figure they've had plenty of time to start figuring out that malted barley tastes really good when distilled :) To avoid confusion or anachronisms, though, I'll swap it out for Irish whisky instead of Caledonian/Dalriadan. --Eirlys 13:06, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- Burning Magi? Is the behaviour of the maids more "unusual" than would be expected for the gift? (Comparing to the other Inns Phaedrus has frequented and their behaviour yesterday.) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 00:12, 30 March 2006 (PST) :Yes, it is a bit odd. Phaedrus has a hunch that there might be other people in the area who also have the gift, and are thus accentuating the problem by a factor of six... :) :Collectively, you effectively possess the blatent gift, with the exception of Marcus who has distanced himself from the group, and is a fine, and presumably upstanding, pillar of the community. Alternatively, you could put it down to the events of the preceding day. :Regardless, the barmaids think Phaedrus to be lazy, lying, toe-rag who became rich and educated by exploiting hard working girls like them - and that's just the standard gift according to p75, ARM5. --James\Talk 13:50, 30 March 2006 (PST)